Play Time
by FanfictionizedBleachRPs
Summary: Just another normal day for the 11th Division's Captain and Vice-Captain… Or is it? Authors: of-black-white-and-a-blade as Kusajishi Yachiru, zaraki—kenpachi as Zaraki Kenpachi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! We are Bleach RPers of Kusajishi Yachiru(of-black-white-and-a-blade) and Zaraki Kenpachi(zaraki-kenpachi), transcripting our scattered RPs in a form of fanfiction~**

**The horizontal lines indicate changes in perspective; so before a horizontal line, it could be Yachiru speaking, but after, it would be Kenpachi. Alternating perspectives.  
**

**Yachiru starts; here we go!**

* * *

"Ken-chaaaaaaaan!"

"Hi!"

* * *

Hearing the familiar squeals of his vice-captain did little to amuse the captain of the 11th Division, Zaraki Kenpachi. Tilting his head to stare at the petite but constantly energized pink-haired soul reaper, the captain came to a halt in his footsteps. "Yachiru! Where the hell have you been? I've been bored outta my mind," he muttered in his typical monotonous tone.

* * *

"Yachi went candy-shopping with Ukki-chan!"

"And okai, Yachi'll tell you where to go!" with that, she hopped onto her designated spot and pointed at a random direction,

"THAT WAAAAY!"

* * *

"Tch," the captain grunted aloud as he felt slight pressure being emitted directly above his shoulder once 30 minutes of uneventful running through the streets of Seireitei, he suddenly noticed that they were heading towards the shopping district. "Yachiru! Why the hell are we at the candy store again?!" bellowed Zaraki who now stared menacingly at the jovial vice-captain.

* * *

She actually had no idea that the direction she pointed at would wind them up in the shopping district…

"Oh! We are!"

"Let's go candyshopping AGAIN!" she tugged one of his ears towards the shopfront.

* * *

"What?! Yachiru, hey! Stop that! I don't want to go inside no damn candy store and haven't you had enough?!" Other shinigami who passed by began to stare at the large captain and his petite vice captain argue loudly outside the store. Turning my head towards them, "What are you punks looking at?" he roared with a layer of yellow reiatsu slowly seeping into the air.

* * *

"Awww, Ken-chaaan," she cooed at her captain, "you're scaring them! Look!" she pointed at the people around them, who were now giving them a wide berth.

"And Yachi can NEVER have enough candies!"

"She actually ate all the candies Ukki-chan bought her, so she needs moar."

* * *

"Tch. What a fuckin' pain," grumbled the captain who soon repressed his reiatsu as he began to notice some low ranked shinigami collapsing to their knees. "Pathetic," he thought quietly to himself. "Alright, but hurry up," uttered Zaraki without a trace of emotion across his face. As he turned his head to catch sight of Yachiru who jumped off his shoulder abruptly and skipped into the store, he couldn't help but feel a little sentimental about the time they have spent together since that _one _day. It came as no surprise that the dynamic pair have been inseparable ever since.

* * *

Yachiru darted through the store's aisles, going for that specific bag of candies Ukitake had bought her earlier on the day. She wasn't quite satisfied about the amount she got…

She squealed as she saw that only one of the bagged candies were left. However, just as she was about to reach for it, another hand snatched it away from the tips of her fingers. She whipped her head to the side to see a tall, muscular man holding her bag of candies!

Pouting, she screeched,

"Ken-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaahn! Someone's being MEAN to Yachi!"

* * *

The captain's eyes widened immediately as he heard his vice-captain's scream and he darted into the store, almost destroying the entire store front. Finding Yachiru pointing at the man who was now frozen in his place but still holding the bag of candy, the captain did not hesitate to let loose.

"Hey punk, why did you have to grab that last bag huh?" he snarled while unleashing a monstrous amount of reiatsu that made the man fall to his feet.

All the other store patrons had cast their intended purchases aside and darted out of the store as fast as possible…including the man whose sweat trickled down both sides of his temples went extremely pale and white, unable to even muster a response. However, when the large captain was about to raise his sword, the bag of candy dropped to the ground as the man fainted out of fear. Tsk. Pathetic at its best. The captain repressed his spiritual pressure and without realization, the candy store had been for the most part destroyed due to his reiatsu. "Oi Yachiru, grab your candy," the captain uttered while returning his blade to its regular resting place.

* * *

Being more than used to Kenpachi's explosion of reiatsu, Yachiru just smugly grinned at the candy-stealer man as he ended up as an unconscious, rather sorry-looking crumple on the floor.

She pointed at him once again, "THAT's what you get for making Ken-chan maaaaaaaaad! Hahahahaaaa!"

As she bent over to pick up the bag of candy, something rather hard and round thunked onto the back of her head. Yachiru let out a distressed squeal and sprung up, hands flying up to nurse the point of injury.

She saw that it was a glass jar of candy. Then the sight of the candy shop in utter ruins came into her view. Wooden vats full of bulk sweets were tipped over, its content strewn everywhere. Bags of sugar trickling out its fine, white grains. Glass shards covering every inch of the floor except for a meter-radius around Kenpachi and her.

"Nooooo! Ken-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Look what Ken-chan did to Yachi's favorite candy shop!"

* * *

"Nani?!" the surprised captain uttered as he stared at his crying vice-captain. Just fuckin' great. First I follow her to get candy.. then I get her the candy and now shes bawling her eyes out! "Oi, Yachiru stop that!" voiced the captain as he failed to console her. As she continue to kneel down with tears running down her cheek, Kenpachi cocked his head to the side with a face plastered with annoyance at the sound of the tears that reverberated through his head.

The captain took a couple of steps to place himself directly before her, extended his muscular arm to pick her up and placed her on his back. "Oi, stop bawling and we'll go find another candy store. I'll even buy them for ya," he uttered coldly.

* * *

Yachiru's sobs ebbed a bit as she shifted her attention to finding the right footing on his shoulder as not to slide off of there. Then, hearing her captain's next words, she cheered up in a flash,

"YAYYYYY!"

"CAAANDIES! Thar's a shop around the corner!"

actually, she just remembered one being in A corner somewhere, didn't remember where it was, but-

"Now Ken-chaaan, GIDDY-UP!"

* * *

**A/N: There we go, to be continued~ Any comments you would leave, would be appreciated! You could submit a review onto here as usual, or go seek out either one or both of us on our Tumblr accounts and comments to us directly~ The links are on the profile page. Thanks for reading! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of F.B.R.P.'s first fanfic!**

**Same deal as before; each and every one of the horizontal lines indicate perspective changes between the two characters(minus the first one and the last one; these ones obviously marks the start and the end)**

**Kenpachi starts, seeing that the last chapter ended with Yachiru!**

* * *

"Oi, Yachiru, stop tugging at my ears you idiot," Kenpachi scowled as his pink-haired vice captain constantly moved around on his shoulders, unable to sit still. How typical.

As the captain turned his back and began stepping outside the completely destroyed store, he soon realized that the streets were empty, groceries and purchases tossed carelessly onto the ground as if a raging bull had just passed through. Or in this case, the most terrifying captain in Soul Society…

"Tch. They all ran away, what pathetic weaklings," the captain uttered. "Alright, which way Yachiru?" he asks as he tilts his head to face her.

* * *

Yachiru finally settled on a position; her chin propped up on Kenpachi's right shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck. Had it been any other shinigami, her arm's grip would have choked the dear life of that poor soul, but Kenpachi? He didn't even twitch an eyelash.

She actually hadn't been pulling at his ear, but he didn't have to know that she snagged a rainbow-heart hairclip from the sweet shop desk as they left and attached it to his ear… right?

"Hmmm," she furrowed her eyebrows and whipped her head around from side to side. He seemed to be right - everyone, every single soul within half a mile radius of them had poofed in the short while they had been in the shop. She even saw an ice-cream machine still squirting a pale pink ice-cream onto an already overflowing bowl and several pots on a store's front stove emitting jet-black smoke. The owners of the shops didn't even stop to turn off their appliances.

Without hesitation, she hopped off of her captain's shoulder. Less than five seconds later, she was back in front of him, happily spooning in a mouthful of ice-cream into her mouth.

Already forgotten about searching for a candy shop, she took out the spoon out of her mouth, smiled brightly, and held out the same spoon at Kenpachi, "Ken-chan want ice-cream? It's yummy!"

* * *

Staring at his petite vice-captain's extended arm, he stood emotionless for a moment as he glared at her cheerful emotion. He couldn't help but be grateful for her company and support, forever admiring her for who she is after he had given her the only name he looks up to. Yachiru was the only one he would forever trust.

"Baka," he suddenly uttered monotonously as he tilted his head away from her widened eyes. "If you're gonna offer me ice-cream, get me my own spoon," he continued as he stared into the distance while fidgeting with the bandaged hilt of his zanpakuto.

* * *

Just as she expected, Kenpachi called her 'baka' and demanded his own spoon. She didn't mind being called that; she had heard him use it for so long that she knew he didn't actually mean any of it. She took it as his unique way of displaying his emotions, really.

As for getting his own spoon…

Flash of movement later, Yachiru sat bridal-style on one of his shoulders, ice-cream bowl and spoon still in her arms. A barely-stifled giggle later, her spoon was stuck in Kenpachi's lips, most of the ice-cream not making it past the lips but splattered all over the captain's face.

* * *

Zaraki had no reason to keep his guard up when he was around Yachiru, and for that very same reason he did not anticipate to be splattered with ice-cream across his face. Frowning slightly alongside the twitching of his veins at his temples, he tilted towards his pink friend who sat so comfortably on his shoulder and spat his spoon out instantly, bouncing off her head before falling to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing, Yachiru!" he suddenly yelled, the captain's menacing pupils emerging beneath a blanket of oozing ice-cream that slowly trickled down the sides of his massive jawline. Using the left sleeve of his black shihakusho, he wiped the thick coat off flowing ice-cream off his face and tilted downwards to look at his stained white haori, now emitting the scent of strawberries. "Tch, yer gonna get me in trouble with the old man if he sees what you did with my haori," muttered the agitated captain before he continued walking down the street once more.

* * *

Yachiru emitted a strained squeak as the spoon hit her smack on her nose. Deep scowl on her face, she subconsciously reached for a chunk of Kenpachi's hair and wiped the droplets of ice-cream on her face. For a good measure, she gave it a hearty yank that in the past, would have scattered the air with dozens of teeny tiny jingles of the bells.

After that, she leaped off of her seat, gave a single, abrupt cartwheel, and landed some five feet away from the gigantic man, possessively hugging her ice-cream bowl - which, miraculously hadn't spilled during her little moment of acrobatic - to her chest with both hands.

"Ken-chan's a MEANIE!" she screeched at him. She whipped her head sideways and gave her stubborn captain a one-eyed glare, "Yachi gave Ken-chan ice-cream, Ken-chan hit her!"

She took a deep breath, and turned her head back to face him full on, "Yachi HATES Ken-chaaaaan!"

With that, she spun around, her back to Kenpachi, and started strutting forward. Fine, if he was going to get mad over NOT not getting ice-cream but GETTING some, Yachiru would be more than happy to enjoy the rest of the ice-cream herself.

* * *

"Oi, what the heck are you doing! That hurts ya moron!" scoffed Zaraki in an instant the moment he felt a great chunk of his hair being pulled violently to the side, forcefully tilting his head towards Yachiru and causing several black strands to slowly fall to the ground.

As he observed his vice-captain who was now throwing a tantrum, his face remained emotionless while his half-lidded eyes glanced away out of pure agitation. He brushed through his hair with the fingers of his right palm and felt them stick instantly to his skin. "Fuckin' great," he mutters to himself as the high pitched voice of Yachiru grew blurry in his ear drums, as if to indicate he had purposely blocked her out from his hearing.

After her whining was over and her two little feet started walking in the opposite direction, Zaraki returned his gaze towards her back and grunted loudly. "Yachiru!" he called out despite knowing that she would probably ignore him, "I'm still gonna go to the candy store and get some of those new flavors that came in yesterday so I guess you won't be getting any!" he concluded ever so sarcastically just to intentionally anger her. Turning his back, he advanced in the opposite direction and kept walking.

"3…2…1…," whispered the captain to himself as if he knew she was about to take her rightful spot on his shoulder once more.

* * *

Stomp, stomp, stomp.

Strut, strut, strut.

One foot in front of the other, then the other in front of the first, the first one in front of the other one again..

Yachiru was doing a pretty superb job of acting mad and uncaring. She didn't need him to do anything! She was fine walking all by herself-

Somehow, even before she had the time to evenstartto understand what Kenpachi had said, the colors of rainbow flashed before her eyes and her feet had shunpo-ed themselves back to her customary seating: back to clinging onto the back of her captain's back.

Even stranger still, she even had abandoned her bowl of leftover ice-creams.

THEN the meaning of what Kenpachi said dawned on her, and she forgot about all the drama from just a minute ago-

"CAAAAANDY!"

She hoisted herself back onto his shoulder, back to sitting bridal-style. She tugged on that rainbow-hearts hairclip still pinching onto Kenpachi's shoulder and let her mouth's motor run free, "Let's go get candies! Giddy-up, Ken-chaaaan!"

"Ken-chan said new flavors?"

"They have curry?"

"They have banana sake?"

"They have pinetree soda?"

"Howabout chocolate cake?"

"Do they have pink candies?"

"Do they have PINKER candies than already pink candies?"

* * *

**A/N: Bye 'till next time! :3  
**


End file.
